


code green

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Adventures in Writing AUs at 3 am with Muffins [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astronomical Coffee Shop and Bakery, Coming Together as a Team, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Riley is a Cutie Pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Riley's scooter doesn't break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an AU where the team didn't know Riley had bonded to the green energem, and Chase keeps seeing this adorable yet sexy little male around town and develops this giant crush (and Riley has one on him too).
> 
> Riley is seventeen in this, and he graduated from high school a year early for express shipping purposes. 
> 
> The POV will swap between Chase and Riley, although it will be mostly Riley's POV. I borrowed a few things - such as Casey as Riley's cousin - from my main series, Jurassic Days.
> 
> Also Ashley's coffee shop is a part of Jurassic Days continuity. It's only been mentioned once, in a prompt fill on tumblr, but I do have plans for it in JD's future. This fic just wrote itself first.
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

 

Riley Griffin sighs as he strolls through the Amber Beach Dinosaur museum, staring at the fossil exhibits that towered over him.

It's been three weeks of living in Amber Beach, with his older cousin and away from his family's ranch, and he still has no idea what the glowing green gem hanging around his neck is, or why he keeps getting flashes of a velociraptor in his head.

The brunette shakes his head, leaning against the railing bordering the raptor fossils, biting down on his lip and shoving his hands in his pockets. He just needs to be patient.

"You must really love dinosaurs."

A chill zips down Riley's spine, and he tries to control the blush threatening to cover his cheeks as he turns to face the person who had addressed him.

Standing next to him is one of the museum's employees, someone Riley's noticed before, and hands down one of the most attractive people to ever work at a museum (if you ask Riley).

The taller, darker-haired male grins almost a smirk. "I see you here practically every day."

Oh, dear god. That **_accent_**.

Riley can't stop his ears from going red as he clears his throat. "There's nowhere else nearby I can go on my breaks."

The museum employee blinks. "You work here?"

The brunette shakes his head. "Across the street. Astronomical."

The other male's eyes light up. "Oh, man, I love that place."

One of only three other businesses besides the museum in this specific area of Amber Beach, Astronomical is a quaint little coffee shop that doubles as a bakery, and Riley had been extremely lucky to land a job there days after his arrival.

"Chase," The museum employee says, extends his hand, and Riley near shivers at the heat radiating off the other male.

"Riley."

Chase opens his mouth, about to say something, but then someone's yelling from down the hall.

"Chase! Code Green!"

The older male winces, and looks apologetically at Riley. "Sorry, gotta go."

"Duty calls," Riley nods.

"Enjoy the museum!" Chase yells over his shoulder, and the younger male can't help but flush as butterflies dance in his stomach.

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Who were you talking to?" Shelby asks as they rush out of the museum and join Tyler and Koda in the red ranger's Jeep.

"No one," Chase says.

Tyler lifts an eyebrow as he backs out of the lot. "Did you finally talk to that cute brunette regular?"

Chase groans as Shelby sits up straighter. "You wanna spill the beans, Randall?" She demands.

"It's just this guy I've seen around the museum a lot the last few weeks. No big deal," The black ranger hurriedly says.

"Chase thinks he's cute," Tyler supplies.

"WHAT!" She yells.

"Really, mate?" Chase groans. "I told you that in confidence."

"As fascinating as this conversation is," Kendall's voice crackles through their Dino Come. "The raptorzord is currently engaging with three giant Vivix."

"The raptorzord, again?" Tyler asks as he stops the car in the middle of the woods and pile out.

"We need find Green," Koda says.

"Too right, mate," Chase pats the caveman's shoulder and pulls out his Dino Charger, following Tyler's example.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

The bell on the door to Astronomical rings as Riley pushes it open, and his boss, Ashley, looks up from where she's stacking the display case.

"Ri," She smiles. "There you are. Good break?"

His cheeks flush again as he thinks about Chase, the way the older male's accent had sounded, and bites at his lip.

Ashley grins and stands up. "Did you meet someone, little raptor?"

Riley scowls and regrets 100% all the drawings he'd done of the velociraptor that he saw in his head, and 150% regrets showing them to Ashley.

"No," He says defiantly, despite the blush that remains on his cheeks as he puts his apron on.

"Yes you did!" Ashley smiles, and grabs his shoulders as he comes around the counter. "Come on, tell me everything! I must live through you, since I'm tied down!"

"Really, Ash?" His boss' husband asks from where he's just come out of the kitchen, long hair tied up and covered in flour.

Ashley smiles at him and lets go of Riley, grabbing her husband's shirt and pulling him down so she can peck his lips. "You know I love you, Andros," She says, and Riley maybe feels a tiny pang of jealousy at the pure love in both of their eyes'.

Andros laughs softly and pulls her into a hug. "I know."

Riley takes the opportunity to sneak past Ashley and fiddle with the coffee machines, make sure they're not being fickle and pissy today.

"Uh-uh, no way Griffin," Ashley says, and the young male groans. "Spill everything," She waves a deluxe triple chocolate chip cookie in his face.

"You're playing dirty," Riley huffs, but bites his lip. "His name is Chase."

Ashley fist-pumps at breaking the brunette, and leans against the counter. "Tell me more, Rileykins."

"He works at the museum," The brunette says. "Uhm, he has an accent. I think he's from New Zealand."

"Kiwiland, huh," She grins. "Is he cute?"

"Yeah," Riley mutters as he blushes further, and snags the cookie out of her hand.

"Awww~!" She says excitedly. "You know I'm going to have to investigate him, right?"

"Ashley, no," He groans.

"Ashley, **_yes_** ," She grins.

"Face it Riley," Andros says. "She's caught the scent, she's not going to let go easily."

The younger brunette sighs after he finishes the cookie. "Why did I want to work here again?"

"That's just mean," Ashley says.

Riley's saved from replying as the door chimes open and the lunch rush begins.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"So you have to tell me everything," Shelby says as they walk into the Dinolair.

"Kiwiboy has a big fat giant crush, what else is there to tell?" Tyler laughs.

Shelby gives her boyfriend a pointed look before turning back to Chase, hands on hip. "Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And it's not a crush. I just think he's cute. I think a lot of people are cute, hot, you know me," Chase smirks.

Shelby rolls her eyes. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because he's lying through his teeth?" Tyler grins.

"Mate," Chase says. "I thought we were supposed to be bros."

"We are, I'm looking out for your best interests. Mate," The red ranger winks.

"And siccing Shelby on me is in my best interests?"

"I'm right here!" The pink ranger says.

A cough interrupts them, and they turn around to see Kendall staring pointedly at them. "While this conversation is just **_so_** intellectually satisfying and stimulating, it does not help us find the person who bonded to the green energem. So, could we perhaps move onto the subject of whether anyone showed up nearby the battle that you think could be our Green?"

They all stare at her.

"What?" She snaps.

"You say our," Koda beams.

Their mentor huffs. "No, I said the," She adjusts her glasses.

"I heard our," Tyler grins.

"Me too," Shelby beams.

"You all obviously need to get your ears checked," Kendall sniffs, and then whirls around back towards the computers.

Chase smirks. "If you say so."

Kendall glares at him. "May we get back to the subject?"

"Sorry Kendall," Tyler says. "We didn't see anyone else there at all."

Their mentor sighs irritably. "The raptorzord has been active for two whole weeks, and we still have not found the green ranger."

"Now, you said the there," Chase says, and immediately shuts up when Kendall throws him a glare once more.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Good night guys!" Riley calls into the back as he walks out of the employee room, finally off for the day.

"Safe travels, Riley!" Andros calls, while Ashley says, "If you see that guy again, **_get on that_**!"

The brunette sighs as the coffee shop door closes behind him, pulling the sleeves over his hand as he pulls out his phone.

_Case_

_Dinner out with wolfman, you okay to get home on your own?_

Riley rolls his eyes. He's seventeen, not _five_.

He texts his cousin as much, shoulders his bag and begins to make his way down the street to the bus stop.

He's gone barely a block when he notices four young adults on the other side of the street, laughing loudly as one skateboards, showing off tricks and flips.

Riley goes bright red when he realizes the male on the skateboard is Chase.

He ducks his head down, walking faster than before, biting down on his lip until their laughter fades from his ears.

Maybe Ashley's right, He realizes.

Maybe it is a bit of a crush.

**_~to be continued..._ **

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More code green? Why yes.
> 
> This took longer to work out then I'd like to admit...WIPs are my nemesis, but I'll deal with it.
> 
> This is mostly filler I'll be honest, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless?

* * *

 

Riley loves his cousin to bits.

Despite constantly find Casey and his boyfriend in compromising situations.

"Gah, seriously? In the living room? The young brunette gasps, covering his eyes and turning around.

"Sorry Ri," Casey says apologetically, and there's the sound of clothes rustling and jeans zipping.

"We keep forgetting you're a thing," RJ supplies cheerfully.

"Really, Robert?" Casey snaps. "Get dressed, you oaf."

"I'll just...get breakfast at the shop," Riley says, and hurries out the front door.

"Why did I even give you a key?" Casey sighs at his still-naked boyfriend laying on the floor.

"You love me," RJ smiles, and grabs Casey's leg. "He's gone now, get undressed and we can finish what we started?"

"You're incorrigible," Casey snorts, but he's already peeling off his t-shirt and falling into RJ's lap.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

There's a flash of green out of the corner of his eyes, and Chase looks up, sees the brown hair, and feels his heart skip a couple beats.

It's been a few days since he last saw Riley, and he hadn't even been able to give the younger male his phone number.

(Chase can practically hear Tyler mocking him in his head).

The black ranger skirts around a couple of girls who smile at him; he winks back before setting his attention on Riley.

"Well, hello there," He says as charismatically as possible, considering it a win when Riley glances up and blushes slightly.

"Hey Chase," The brunette bites down on his lip, and Chase's eyes are immediately drawn towards the action.

Focus, Randall.

"Sorry I had to run off the other day," Chase says. "Wanted to get to know you better, exchange numbers to help with that fact."

Riley's definitely gone red now. "You want my number?"

"Yeah," Chase grins, slow as he pulls out his phone. "Why wouldn't I?"

The brunette shifts on his feet as he takes the device from Chase, quickly plugging in his number like he's trying to do it before he can rethink what he's doing.

Chase takes it back, gives Riley his biggest grin. "That was easy. I sure hope you don't give your number out to just anyone."

The younger male somehow goes even more red, and bites at his bottom lip as he offers up his own, green, phone.

(Could he be any more adorable?)

"I don't."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Riley loiters in front of Astronomical for five minutes trying to get his blush to go down, but as soon as the door swings open and Ashley looks up and smiles at him, he goes red again.

"Are you okay?" Andros asks, eyebrow raised, and Riley half shrugs, biting on his lip as he rounds the counter and grabs his apron.

His phone vibrates. He ignores it.

For now.

"Did you see Chase today?" Ashley pries, like she has been for the past week, and squeals when he somehow manages to go more red. "YOU DID!"

"Ash," Andros sighs at her. "Tone it down?"

"Andros, this is important," The female argues, eyes narrowing.

Riley sighed and avoids the stare down going on between his bosses, pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it

Chase

So what time do you get off?

Riley smiles despite himself, starting up the coffee machines as the door rings open and Ashley is forced to break the stare-off.

"Welcome to Astronomical, how can I help you?"

The male looks up at the customers, freezes a bit when he places them as two of Chase's friends, but then relaxes.

It's not like they'd recognize me.

"Iced chocolate chip cappuchino," The girl says.

"Caramel mocha for me," Her guy friend smiles bright, and Riley slides his phone away and gets to work.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"He's cute," Shelby says when they're tucked away in a corner of the shop with their coffee and an array of pastries (all Tyler's idea).

The red ranger raises an eyebrow. "Really, Shel?"

"Well of course I think you're cuter," She sighs at him. "All I'm saying is that I see the appeal."

"You wound me," Tyler says.

"Oh, deal with it," Shelby says, rolls her eyes. "You know I like you."

"I know," The male grins. "I'm just messing with you. I love hearing you declare your affections for me," He rolls with the dramatic air he's showing off, rests his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands, and bats his eyes at her.

"You are ridiculous, Tyler Navarro," Shelby laughs, leans across the table to press a kiss to his lips.

"And yet, you agreed to go out with me," Tyler says dopily, grinning at her.

"Wonder what that says about my judgement," Shelby teases, intertwining their feet as she pulls a chocolate croissant off the plate, bites into it, and then practically moans. "Oh, Ty, you have to try this," She says as she shoves it in his face.

"Are you trying to get me to eat it or trying to get chocolate all over my face?" Tyler asks as he takes the croissant from her.

"Maybe a bit of both?" She says cheekily, one eye drawn to the barista that's got Chase totally smitten as he pulls out his phone. "Ten bucks says Kiwi just texted him."

"Hmm?" Tyler lifts his attention from the pastry to the brunette barista. "I think they'd be good together."

"You just want Chase to stop talking about his ass during your bro hangouts," Shelby raises an eyebrow.

"Partly true, I do think he'd make a good match for Chase from what I've gathered," Tyler says.

Shelby hums, and then tries to look innocent when Tyler squints at her. "Whaaaat?"

"No, Shel. We are not playing matchmaker. I know that look."

"Awww, c'mon! _Please_?"

"No," Tyler sighs. "Remember when you tried to get Kendall to admit she likes Koda?"

They both wince.

"Besides," Tyler glances over at the barista, who's blushing lightly. "I don't think they need your help."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

_The door to Astronomical shuts behind Riley as he steps into the night, phone shoved in his back jean pocket and wrapped up in his warmest sweater._

_"Hey," Chase greets him, and Riley tingles all over as Chase looks at him that way, attention focused purely on him. "You ready for the best date of your life?"_

_"Not a date," Riley reminds him._

_"Maybe not right now," Chase smiles, reaches out and grabs his hand. "But you'll change your mind by the end of the night."_

_The New Zealander takes a step closer, and -_

"Oh god," Riley gasps as he starts awake, heart racing and cheeks flaming.

Definitely a crush.

**_~to be continued_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Should I keep going?


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andros and Ashley are such a married couple, and Chase and Riley aren't dating (yet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS HIT BY SUDDEN INSPIRATION THIS MORNING. I thought it would take at least another week until I updated this, but here we are.
> 
> MORE FILLER. WE'RE BUILDING TOWARDS AN IMPORTANT PLOT POINT I SWEAR
> 
> (Yes, I'm aware the chapters are getting shorter - this was originally meant to be a oneshot, which is why the first chapter is so much longer then the second two. I prefer to write in shorter bursts for multi chapter works).
> 
> Enjoy~?

* * *

 

Chase

Didn't see you at the museum today. D:

 

Riley has barely a chance to glance at the text before the next customer in line is rattling their order off to Ashley.

 

It's been busy all day, with both a paleontology conference in town, and a giant field trip from the students of Harwood County High School to the museum.

 

Riley hasn't had time to cross the street into the museum, nor to take a two second breather.

 

Busy is an understatement - they're **_slammed_**.

 

His phone buzzes and Riley multitasks, turning it on silent while fetching more milk from the minifridge below the machines.

 

"How're you doing?" Andros asks as he comes out of the back, streaked with flour and carrying a tray full of more baked goods.

 

"I'm fine," Riley lies through his teeth. His arms are starting to ache a bit, and that's saying something after all the hours he spends practicing his sword fighting.

 

The older male clearly doesn't believe him. "I can take over for you," He offers.

 

Riley's about to decline - he's not weak, he'll be fine - but then his vision swims and his head starts pounding as green flashes before his eyes, the velociraptor too, and then everything goes black -

 

\- but only for a second, and when he opens his eyes he's laying on the floor and Andros is kneeling next to him, Ashley hovering above them, the coffee shop suspiciously empty.

 

"What happened?"

 

"What happened, he says," Ashley starts, her voice rather high and worried.

 

"You fainted," Andros tells him.

 

" _What_?"

 

"You weren't out long," Andros half-smiles at him. "But Ashley yelled at everyone to get out of her - "

 

" - fucking - "

 

" - shop, we're closing early," Andros looks at Ashley, half-fond, half-exasperated.

 

"You didn't have to close for me," Riley bites at his bottom lip as Andros slowly helps him off the floor.

 

"Yes we do," His boss says. "You're like family."

 

Riley flushes.

 

"How about," Andros interrupts. "We close up, and go for lunch at Dino Bite?"

 

"Okay," Riley agrees, desperately hungry now that Andros brought it up.

 

Ashley shoves a chocolate croissant in his hands and steers him towards one of the tables. "You just get to sit, relax, and text your boyfriend."

 

The brunette goes bright red. " _He's not my-_ "

 

"Whatever you say," She says a little too happily, and darts back behind the counter.

 

Riley sighs and unlocks his phone as he takes a bite out of the croissant.

 

Ten new messages.

 

Riley groans, and sets his phone down, lets his eyes close until Ashley nudges him awake and drags him and Andros across the street.

 

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

"Your boyfriend's here," Shelby says as she enters the kitchen.

 

Chase blinks up at her, brief confusion sweeping across his features. "You mean Riley?"

 

"I meant what I said," Shelby raises her eyebrows at him.

 

"We're not dating."

 

" ** _Yet_**."

 

Chase sighs and rolls his eyes, but he does peek out of the kitchen and his heart maybe skips a beat when he sees the younger brunette there, seated with his employers and idly drinking a soda.

 

"Are you thinking inappropriate things about being that straw?" Shelby asks.

 

"No," Chase denies, except yes, he is.

 

Her cackle echoes throughout the kitchen.

 

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

Riley shifts in the booth, trying to ignore Ashley and Andros being totally married across the table from him as he swishes the straw in his drink around idly.

 

"Welcome to Dino Bite!"

 

Saved by the server.

 

Riley glances up, sees it's one of Chase's friends - Tyler - who loves the color red and selfies.

 

His bosses decide to split a Stego House Salad and a Para Pesto Penne - again, so married - and Riley gets a burger, fries, and a milkshake.

 

"Good to see you, Riley," Tyler says cheekily. "Chase was worried something had happened when you didn't show up this morning."

 

The brunette goes absolutely red and tries to hide in his sweater as Ashley gives him a knowing look.

 

"And you say you're not dating," She grins when Tyler's gone.

 

"We're **_not_** ," Riley huffs, but his phone is buzzing, and it's from Chase, a happy emoji followed by ten different emojis of food and _You're alive!_

 

"Andros," Ashley starts.

 

"I am remaing a neutral party in this," He interrupts her.

 

Riley sends back, _We were slammed all day. Decided to close shop early. Sorry :/_

 

"You are my husband," Ashley says louder, and now they're having what Riley thinks is either a silent conversation or a stareoff, so when Chase's next text pops up, _stay around til the end of my shift? Hang out after?_

 

Well, there's really only one thing to say to that.

 

_Of course._

 

**_~to be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make a banner for this fic god damn.
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought and - should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I even bother to continue this? Let me know what you think.


End file.
